


Camping - ♡Highschool♡

by Yeetbeststories_2



Category: Camping (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetbeststories_2/pseuds/Yeetbeststories_2
Summary: Seán has been going through everything in life, including his brother Anti, his young sister Sam, and only one caretaking mother.But everything change in his crazy world once he leaves Ireland and into L.A California where someone is there for him guiding him all the way through to becoming friends, and it all started to becoming friends in the beginning and will they even get closer to each other by friendship? Or Love? And it all happened to form by...Camping a highschool field trip to start a journey to have new friends and a new life in highschool life.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Sean McLoughlin & Septiceye Sam, Signe Hansen & Amy Nelson, Signe Hansen/Amy Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Moving

(3rd P.O.V)

In a Beautiful Warm Sunny Day, where there is more land than cities, a place where you can find loads of sheep and people in a country or state called, Ireland.

Somewhere in Ireland, there is a nice specific, special family containing: 1 caretaking mother, 1 (13 year old) daughter named Sam (who is going to be an 8th grader soon), and 2 sons (both 16 years old) who are twins and they're the same age (one of them is edgy, wearing a black t-shirt, been having a slash scar with dried bloodstains on his skin from its neck after "the incident" from elementary..., and one eye on his left is normal blue eye, but on it's right it's a septic eye) named Anti...and the other son who is special in every way in his appearances, (just like Anti, except more of a normal person and more childlike when it comes to happy memories or a good time like a child) named Seán Mcloughlin or people would say his nickname as friends of his called him "Jack". Together they are clearly going to be freshmen to a high school they would be attending soon, but for their family including Seán's freshman year would be different now that his high school is not somewhere in his hometown, but somewhere in LA, California, USA.

~Meanwhile~

(Jack's P.O.V)

I was laying on my bed in my room with my phone to my chest, having earphones in my ears listening to my music playing on my phone as music flowing through my ears as my mind has gone to my world in my imagination. "Seán," "Seán...," "Seán!!" I was interrupted by someone calling my name and my imagination just went *poof* gone, when my ma called me downstairs. I was about to get off my bed and instantly I was pushed back when my brother Anti was shaking me like crazy, then my sister came into the situation and shaking me too to tell me to "get up" when I'm already up, and then, of course, someone jumped on me, Sam my sister jumped on me, of course, laughing when I'm still being shaken."Guys, I'm fully awake! Sam get off me please, and Anti...WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME!!? I was about to head downstairs until YOU pushed me back like really hard on the head and my whole body dude, like what the fuck." I complained towards Anti, "Sorry bro, but our mother is calling us for breakfast and a family meeting in the living room." Anti replied with an apologetic face and with that facial expression, it's kinda regrettable to see if you are me, so I forgave him the same goes for Sam too.

As I got up from my bed, put my phone in my jacket pocket the same thing with my earphones and went down towards the kitchen, where my ma made us breakfast on each side of the table for us to eat. "Morning Seán, finally you came down for breakfast and to a meeting, we'll be having in the living room, I want you all to sit down and eat and we'll have a talk altogether in a group." I sat down to my side of the table as Sam sat in her side of the table, the same goes for Anti as he goes to his side too and we ate our breakfasts. When we finished our breakfast, we got up from our seat, taken our plates to the sink, place them down and we're heading straight towards the living room and take a seat at the couch waiting for a meeting. When ma finished eating she did the same process, but standing in front of us for us to hear about, "I called us for a meeting about education on your next grade level, I know you gave all knowledge and tried to pass your grade, and now I'm proud of all of you that you made it and gave it your best I want to say congratulations,....but your education will not be here in our hometown...so I called you all here for an important reason...and that reason is that...we're not going to be living here anymore." I stand up widened eyes is knowing that last sentence ma said and with that sad/worried expression ma plastered on her face that I knew what she meant...

"We're moving...aren't we...."


	2. A New Life

(Jack's P.O.V)

"We're moving....aren't we...."  
I answered as I feel mixed emotions going crazy in my mind until my sadness and anger boiling inside me as I can feel my tears come down out from my eyes down towards my cheeks, desperate for an answer from ma.  
She finally answered with a sigh coming out of her saying "Yes we're moving out of the country into a new country in the U.S...," I suddenly felt anger taking over me as ma continued talking "Sean I know you don't want to leave your childhood life behind, but I want what is best for all of us....to start a new life for us all...-" but before ma could finish, I ran towards my room and slammed the door crying all of my anger tears coming out from my eyes.

~15 minutes later~

After I let out my anger and sadness out of me until I was startled when somebody opened my door...it was Anti, he walked up to me and sat down next to me in my bed "You ok bro?," Anti asked, I nodded "Look I know it is hard for you to move on, but she's right you know I mean You, me, and Sam haven't been making friends ever since well...our ma and dad got a divorce, we were not in a mood to make any friends like we're depressed as fuck and we all got bullied for been in depression, weird, and been hated by only us two for being gay for years here in this hell hole. It's time that we start a new life someplace else...and I bet that everything where we will be living, will be better for all of us, I just know it that we'll be happy than this shitty place..." 'Maybe Anti's right, we'll all be happy once we get out of this place and maybe it'll be a different new start for the 3 of us to make friends in a new school life year, maybe I do need to let go of those bad moments.' Alright since Anti have me convinced for moving to a better place and replied "Ok Anti I think I can agree with you on this one, even though I always agree with you, I think you have me convinced to let this one slide. Thanks bro, you always know a way to cheer and be there for me in bad situations like this, thanks again." Until Sam came into the room tears strolling down to her cheeks with the face I don't want to see her like this...sadness. She's a very sensitive person with emotions like me and sometimes Anti, she spoke in sadness "Anti? Is our bro ok *sniffs* I just don't want to see him crying a-and being m-mad." And she's back to crying, I stand up, walk up to her and gave her a hug and Anti did the same, and Sam cried into our shoulders and returned a hug back, we stayed there for a few minutes until we broke apart and I said "Well I better start packing and saying goodbyes here in this household, Anti tell ma when are we be leaving because I think your right for us. And start packing sis and Anti you know the drill." And everyone split up as I packed everything in my room my clothes, my games, EVERYTHING until my room is pale emptiness. And after I packed up everything I took out my phone, plug my earphones in, planted them in my ears, and turned on my music and humming into the song.

~Time skip~

(3rd P.O.V)

As Jack and his family packed up all of their stuff for the house they walked out of the house. As they were about to leave for good Jack take one last look at his home that he won't ever return and he said his goodbyes same goes for Sam, Anti, and his ma saying their goodbyes as he headed towards their car and rode towards the airport with their tickets and once he was in the airplane, he starred in the window and now knowing that he is not in Ireland anymore...he is now going to be a part of America and he will start in a new school, have friends, a new home....,

New Life.


	3. Meeting the New Neighbors

Change P.O.V constantly 

(Sam's P.O.V)

When we got to our new house, we checked our new place out and we decided that this is perfect to live in. So we moved in grabbed a few of our boxes to settle in our new home and go unpacked our stuff and start redecorating our new rooms, which is one of my favorite things to do in my room and keep it tidy clean.

I decided to help out with a few boxes that are for one of my brother's boxes, 2 or 3 boxes are light and that is good but one box and WHY this is the only box that is heavy ANTI! WHAT DO YOU PUT IN THIS ONLY BOX THAT SAYS, DON'T LOOK PERSONAL ITEMS FOR ME AND ME ONLY how convenient, I was having a hard time struggling to lift one box off the ground and if I live, OH Anti I would ask about this box that is heavy and I would kill you for this...

~Meanwhile~

(Tim's P.O.V)

I was of course in Mark's room playing in his PlayStation that I'm not supposed to go invade his room privacy same goes to Dark's room. Why I'm the only one that I can't come into their rooms when they can go into each other's rooms, I mean COME ON I know I'm 13, young, and innocent, but I'm a part of their brotherly group whether they like it or not.

"Tim, what have I told you to stay out of my room and you know you're not allowed to be in here and Dark's room,...*sigh loudly* Now I'm asking you politely to get out of my room or I'm telling mom..." and by that last sentence warning, I honestly don't want mom to get angry and have a hard time with me anymore now that dad passed away...I don't want her to feel any pain...so without any words coming out of my mouth, I kept my mouth shut and sighed as I left his room and he closed his door. And I'm back to boredom again and having nothing else to do. Until I came downstairs and look into the window in the living room as I saw some people across the street moving in 2 boys who are probably twins because they look alike except one is edgy and the other is cheery, and hey it's just like my brothers, 1 mother like ours, and...A GiRl?! 'Is that a girl I see? It sure is...huh...she seems friendly enough, maybe I can come over and say hi to my new neighbor and maybe we can be friends...yeah I' ma ask mom if I can walk towards them and greet them into our neighborhood.' I ask mom if I can go and say hi to them and she agreed "Ok but look both ways before crossing the streets and come back safely. Oh and take your brothers with you because they can take care of you going out and I think they should greet them too." So mom told them to come downstairs and go meet our new neighbors and of course, Mark agrees and Dark disagree as always, I don't blame him I get it he's an anti-social person not always he can talk to people if he feels like talking to people.

We went to the front door and walked outside looked both ways before crossing the street. As we are walking towards them the girl outside is having trouble caring one box and it seems to be heavy, I ran towards her to help out and lift it up together "It looks like you need some help with that." As I took my opportunity to see what she looked like....and she looked....cute.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I kept struggling and struggling to lift it up until I felt someone's hand underneath the box and it became lighter for me to lift it up, I looked up to see whose hand it is and who is helping me with this box and I noticed a boy in front of me speaking "It looks like you need some help with that." and by that voice, I can't help but stare into his eyes that I get so lost in them so easily and I wouldn't think that I'm blushing like crazy and if I'm right I can see a tiny of pink plastered in his cheeks. We stayed like this feels like the world has stopped but it lasted for 5 seconds as I snapped out of it "T-thank you, for h-helping me with this box, it was so heavy for me to lift it up, my name is Sam by the way, what's yours?" I asked after my studder which I kinda don't want to say in front of Him. "Tim, you're new here...welcome to our neighborhood I hope we can be friends since we live across the street, and I think we are gonna be great friends you and I."

~Meanwhile~

(Anti's P.O.V)

I walked outside to grab my last box and Sam said that she would help while I sort out my room, and now that I'm done I walked outside and in front of me I saw is Sam and 1 boy and that one young boy who is probably the same age as Sam helping to carry my heavy box, now don't ask why it's just my personal stuff....and they are both blushing and I can't help but smile and watched them until two boys came and they look like twins, well at least "Jack" and I aren't the only ones who look alike...one of them look like a nice person like 'Jack' and the other one....well I can't describe because he...looks perfect in any other way.

♡-♡ 

Thinking about him and staring at him made my cheeks heat up.  
He turned to my direction and we locked eyes, but sadly ma called me inside and wanting Sam to come inside for when do we need to go to school.

(Dark's P.O.V)

Me and Mark walked up to their property seeing Tim blushing a little and I kinda feel disgusted and Mark on the other hand smiled and chuckled quietly to not distract their eye contact, until I noticed someone staring at me so I turn my head towards them and felt my cheeks heated up a little...what is this feeling? I locked eyes with his and by his eyes makes me feel not disgusted and it's weird that I didn't look away, but he did when I heard a female voice which I think it's his mother and he looked back at me and called "Sam, ma is calling us to come inside and talk about school!" "Coming Anti! And here is my phone number Tim and we can talk more since we are now friends." So the boy's name is Anti, hmm that's a nice name I can get used to. Now I can't stop thinking about him as we head back to our home, but I can get a feeling that someone is watching me leave and it felt...something new to me that I knew he is looking at me and can't handle looking away from my beautiful body.


	4. Day 1

~Timeskip to the first day of school~

(Jack's P.O.V)

Finally, its Anti and mine's first day of becoming freshmen in YouTube High School, I looked towards Anti as we walked to school, Anti face looked fine but for me, I'm just a nerverecking mess 'I mean what if Anti is not right of hoping it would be better just like us in Ireland, and we'll probably be bullied even more about our sexuality, and now I'm just talking trash about myself again right at this very moment and thinking about negativity....No Sean, don't say such things like that YOU NEED TO STAY POSITIVE-' "This is it Sean, our first day of high school, a new start to make it worth it, ready to make our first impression?" Anti snapped me out and into reality "Oh...yes! Let's go and make our first impression and make friends!" I said filled with excitement and we walked on the campus, got our schedule and went our separate ways.

(Mark P.O.V)

Today's is my first day in YouTube High School and Dark's too, we got our schedule and gone for our first class and everywhere in the halls are crowded like crazy and traffic in the way until the traffic calmed down and finding their classrooms and I'm lost trying to find my homeroom class until I came across a boy with noticeable green hair lost in the hallways too, so I wanted to help him find his classroom so I told him "You lost and can't find your homeroom, me neither." He turned around startled when he jumped and face towards me. His blue eyes meet mine and a tint of pinkish color appear on his face and looked very noticeable on his pale face, I smiled at that face....' It looked...adorable-whAT?! WHY DID I THINK THAT HE'S ADORABLE I MEAN HE'S SEXY BY HIS CURVED BODY, I MEAN HE'S CUTE AND- WHY ME!?' My mind is snapped back to reality by his whining "Yeeeessss, and here I thought I was the only one who can't find a classroom. Do you think we have the same classroom we'll be in?" 'Man his voice is.....WOW' "I don't know, we'll have to find out, what's your classroom #?" I asked for his classroom #, maybe we do have the same classroom together I hope we do, because I would love to see him every day and it'll be our daily life routine...' Snap out of dreamland Mark don't reveal your bi-sexuality!' "Class 64¹." He answered. "Hey, that's my classroom # too," I told him in my excitement, "I think we're gonna be get along just fine, uuh?" I asked for his name. "Oh, Sean but I would prefer you calling me "Jack"." "Well nice to meet you Jack, I'm Mark."

~Timeskip~

(Jack's P.O.V)

'Hey....he looked oddly familiar ta me and I don't know where but did we met each other earlier.....Nah we couldn't possibly have met someplace we live or our old hometown we never loved but for me and my childhood memories....though I did pass somebody who looked exactly like Mark, but how do I put this into words. He's more like Anti but his skin is more like grayish color, edgier than Anti, black locks of hair not dyed in the color as Mark's color (Red of course) and....is it really necessary to wear a suit during school days, and plus it's hot as hell outside, so how is he not sweating in that suit though? Could it be his twin, just exactly like me and Anti as brothers? I might need to ask him about himself.'

As time went by we FINALLY found our classroom together and to be completely honest about myself thinking about it, I'm really glad that I get to have Mark as my FIRST EVER FRIEND IN MY LIFETIME or did we even decided to become friends, I hope we can be friends...anyways I'm happy that I have a classroom with him for my first day, but I'm starting to feel queasy in my stomach, like there are butterflies swarming and fluttering around my stomach when I'm around him, him next to me, talking to me...what is this feeling that is driving me crazy?  
...

~♡ TIME SKIP!!!♡~

After a few classes we had together passed, we were heading for the cafeteria, but I was stopped by someone's hand on my shoulder making me jumped a little paying with a little yelp out of my mouth. I looked behind me and surprised came to me was no other than my best bro that came into my life Anti, "Wazzup my bro, how is class going for you?" "Its actually going pretty good for me and boring at the same time, but I'm learning new things in life bit by bit," I answered with confidence and by the looks of it Mark is probably eating lunch right now...why am I thinking about him all of a sudden? Whatever...Anti replied with excitement announcement he probably wanting to tell me by his smile plastered on his face and to tell you the truth it's kinda concerning. "Hey, have you heard about the field trip we'll have next week for the whole week of no school but on a field trip!!! And it's our favorite trips that we both love...We. Are. Going. Camping!" OMG did he just said what I think he just said we are going camping NEXT WEEK!!!!●♡● "FUCK YASSSSS!!!" Came out of my mouth that probably everyone heard, and by everyone did Mark heard my Irishman yell if he did then omg so embarrassing. >//////< Enough thinking like that and I think that I need to confess something to Anti that I made "a friend" for the first day and I don't even know if we're ever friends. ;~;  
AnyWayS, I can't wait for camping next week.

(Mark's P.O.V)

As Jack and I are heading to lunch, I picked myself lunch and take a seat and I waited for Jack to sit next to me, but then I realized he wasn't here in the cafeteria he was just next to me for like a few seconds ago....ah whatever that's on him...but what if he- " 'Sup Mark, how's class mines trash as always and too many girls are coming in and annoyed me to death, just like the same old years and I bet you have girls behind your back drooling over you as much. But have you been making friends over the past few classes?" Dark came into my situation and I answered, "I did actually, buuuut we just met when we are having a hard time finding our classroom and we just talked to each other like between 1 or 6 hours ago, but I don't think they know that we're friends with me though...sadly." "Hey I'm the one who is supposed to be having a hard time and be depressed and you...you do you and never be sad. What do you mean 'Sadly'? Man, you wanted him to be your friend that badly or "your lover"? Not just giving you advice here I mean we're both bi-sexual, well first what gender is your friend though?" Dark is very concerned about me making friends and he barely cares for anyone else but me and Tim, I reply "My 'friend' is a boy...and I don't know what has gone into me, but something about him makes me crazy and...yeah." "Well anyways, Mark have you heard about this trip thing we'll be going to next week, apparently some girl who is so strictly annoying and a little birdy told me that and I think we should go, so I can listen to the silence....peacefully and quiet....and you can do whatever you want." So we're going on a field trip on Camping? Hmm maybe it's not gonna be so bad, I guess I can give it a shot. Why not. And out of nowhere, I heard a...Irishman yell? And it kinda sounds like...Jack. I chuckled by his thick Irish accent and it's kinda cute. -///♡///-

~Time skip~

(3rd P.O.V)

As Mark finished eating and Jack eating with Anti, they went to their classrooms. Their first day of YouTube high school is finally over and Jack, Anti, Mark, and Dark headed to their homes and each of the two of them started talking about camping, not realizing they are neighbors across the street. Tim and Sam were home earlier than their brothers from school and both of them had been hearing their conversations about camping and they had an idea, Sam and Tim texted each other about the conversation they heard and they begin their plans for next week.

Question: What are Tim's and Sam's ideas and their plan for next week? Leave your answer in the comment section below. And see what happens.

( O○O )  
^ ^


	5. Getting ready

~(3rd P.O.V)~

As Jack and Anti told their mother about camping in their field trip and wanting to go so badly, their mother let them go to a field trip as she signed the field paper they had been passed out to other students. When their mother finished signing the paper, she said in her words as a warning voice "I'm going to let both of you go camping since you boys love going an outdoor adventure and do what is you love most, but you also need to be safe and cautious at all times in the woods. And you know about the woods and people camping over for maybe a week or two, so don't get lost, okay." By that last 4 warning words coming out of her mouth, Jack is very intimidated of what might've happened in the woods and maybe she's right they do indeed need to look after each other and don't make bad decisions in life when it comes to these things.

~(Jack's P.O.V)~

", so don't get lost, okay?"

Ever since I was little, me and Anti would always play together and have fun outside playing our little own adventures and our little sister Sam was a baby back then. We did what our little minds told us to do outside in the woods, everything went out fine in the afternoon...until the sun starts to set in the west when we started to hear ma calling us for dinner and calling us to come inside, Anti, however, went inside but me...I dared myself to be left outside where I can see the stars and the shining moon glimmering in the night sky, shining down in my eyes. But I realized to myself that I was alone in the woods at night and....then someone if I can remember was in the woods with me and at least I'm not alone but frankly, he looked so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. So I talked to him because I probably never seen him before and maybe he just come to the woods to see the night sky as well and we became friends that night, we would promise to each other that we can see each other again every day, and I think that's my first childhood friend....until one day when we decided to meet each other again that was the last time I ever saw him...  
...  
What a 'friend' he is?! My betrayed old pal left me on my own without nobody and I had to experience horrible things happening to my family and I just wanted someone to talk to and he left me to be on my own with a brother, a younger sister, and my mother. He's just like my father who betrayed us and left us for someone else without a 'goodbye' or 'I love you always' and 'I will never forget you'. So I ran away to our same place where we first met and cried, but I realized I was far away from my home and I got lost in the woods and it was totally dark for me to see where I was going, and I was at the edge of the cliff and when I looked down I was immediately terrified of heights, fear of the dark, and petrified of me getting lost in the woods again.....

I don't want to remember that day where I was lost and try to have fun but stay close to Anti as well as I can and always will be. Me and Anti nodded that we will look after each other as we head to our rooms to pack for the trip and getting things ready for the big day.

~(Sam's P.O.V)~

So me and Tim are planning for our 'trip' since we don't want to go to school together and come along to our first camping trip together with Tim and me alone in the woods and look to the night sky with glimmering lights in the sky with the moon shining down and it'll be perfect first date....together...Snap out of dreamland Sam you're being obsessive here and it's pretty obvious. Anyways, me and Tim go to the same school as me and it was pretty boring much to learn, but it is helpful for me to plan this whole thing and probably our neighbors are in the same school together too and everything is going according to plan. As I pack my stuff as well for the camping trip and hid my stuff underneath my bed to get it over with it.  
I took out my notebook for me only and I wrote inside it after I finished writing my day was going, I hid it so my snooping brothers won't wander around in my room and find what is in my notebook and I attend to keep it that way without anyone knowing, I mean you can say it's my diary or my notebook because it is my personal privacy notes. I wonder what is Tim is doing right now at this hour.

~(Tim's P.O.V)~

God, I can't get Sam out of my head on how adorable and cute she is with her eye that is special to me and her green sweatshirt that is too big on her that her sleeves are covering her whole arms and almost covering her whole hands that it reaches all the way to her fingertips. I think I'm in love all over Sam but I think I should take this slow and not think way too fast, I mean what if she doesn't have any feelings for me, or she does but what about our friendship, will it be ruined or turn this into another level, or she just wants to be friends with me and I would be friend-zoned for life without taking any chances to get Sam into my life...  
Anyway enough mooping about my chances to Sam how it could possibly end up, we have a duel plan to meet again and have our trip outdoors without nobody ruining our moment and ruining our plan so I plan to seek my stuff packed in my backpack to fit my stuff and leave my school supplies in my closet or underneath my bed or hid them somewhere where they cannot but only I can know where I put them, we are going to the highschool where we are going to meet my brothers teachers and mine and that's where I have to study their surroundings which I'm secretly good at and remember where their school is and it's our only opportunity to know where we are going and how, which the Highschool Big House starts in Friday and today is Wednesday so two more days, after we found the location we will escape from our school without any suspicions whatsoever or get caught, seek in to YouTube Highschool where Sam and me are dreaming to attend to that I heard about great stories about that school and I want to experience it with Sam by my side to reaching our dreams... back to business now I've been seeing a bunch of highschool going to field trips and these gonna be packed with buses will come and pick up people who are going which I hope it's not that packed, and make sure we get on the bus and not be caught by any suspicion and we will have the fun of a lifetime and BOOM nailed it. I know for sure our plan is going to work and if not then plan B will be our next option.

As I went to my room, I immediately get my stuff ready packed and ready to go for next week, until I heard a knock on my door and I flinched by Dark knocking on my door. "Hey Tim, how is everything doing in life, because mine life is turning depressed at first, but a spark shined in my life for a second and it even turned out to be even more depressing in the end..." "F-fine! God don't ever scare me like that ever again!" I exclaimed towards Dark "So listen me and Mark aren't gonna be here home for a few weeks, not that long just a few weeks, so if you ever think we aren't home well you'll know where we are, but we can't contact you or anybody since we're gonna be outdoors. Have fun without us next week." Well me and Sam are coming with also, so have fun being around you next week, bro.

~(Mark's P.O.V)~

I started to get things ready for me next week so I won't have to deal with it and not later nor tomorrow but now, I decided to relax a bit until my eyes started to feel heavy and sleepy as I close my eyes...I opened my eyes and I'm not in my room anymore, but the place seemed so familiar...wait...am I in Ireland in the middle of the forest? As the sun starts to set and comes flaring the night dark sky...and I see a boy who looks up at the sky admiring the sunset sitting on a log until I heard a branch break once I took a step forward and he looked at my direction....he looked so familiar it's like I met him before but I don't remember...as my vision went dark when I woke up 'Who is he and have we met before?' I have a feeling that I might see him again but I don't know where or when we will meet again, but I feel strongly strange when I felt a tingling feeling crawling up my spine on my back and connected to my chest...it's like something is calling for me, hmm. My phone rang and I checked to see who is calling me at this hour, it was Amy, my friend, she and I became friends ever since elementary people keep bugging me saying we're dating but we're just friends and we'll always be friends and nothing more. And of course, once I answered the call her annoying voice that is driving me crazy and giving me a headache, "Hi Mark!!! Long-time since we talked in a while," "Amy we just started talking in school in the morning and you're calling me at this hour....can you at least calm down and why are you calling me anyway?" I questioned Amy in a very tired voice, "W-well I just wanted to make sure your okay and-not just-calling-you-because-I'm-obsessed-with-you-and-not-totally-into-you-and-your-not-my-type-or-anything-at-all I-mean-it's-not-like-I-like-you-or-anything,hehehe....., and because I wanted to know if you're coming to the trip or not because I'm going to the field trip too." "Yes I'm going too, and I hope that it'll be fun than school." I answered, "YEEESSS!........I-I mean me too I hope it's fun other than school. Hey, haven't you heard about the new kid here in LA, that Irish boy with noticeable green hair?" "Yeah Jack, why?" When I already know that question I knew she would be gossiping other people, and I hate the way she talks about them behind my back the good news is that she tells me her gossips and the truth like 'It's okay for Mark to hear about this, it's like he can't do anything about it anyway,' but the bad news is I get to hear one of those people who they are talking about and I have to listen to their horrible gossip about one of many people. So by listening to gossip about my crush like that, I had it enough talk with Amy and I gave her the warning to stop sharing people about other people....but no she continued doing it so....just like that and I hate to have a friend who spreads gossip to people like that. "Amy, what have we talked about having conversations about other people behind their backs, I told you to stop but you never listen, why didn't you listen?" "I couldn't help it, I mean I'm the popular girl at this school and I might as well tell you about it." "Don't tell me that bullshit reason, you had a choice and you could use it but you didn't want to choose anything, because all you wanted to keep is your reputation....*Sigh* Just please don't spread gossip or rumors about anyone to everybody...okay Amy." "Okay Mark, oh my mom is calling me downstairs I'ma gonna hang up now. BYE!!!!"  
FINALLY, she hanged up but I'm happy that she told me about this, so I can make sure I can help and be there for them and disappointed when she's gossiping about Jack...why am I suddenly thinking about him right now....calm down Mark, tomorrow is a new day can't wait to see you, Jack...

I miss you already...♡

01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00101110 00101110 01010011 01100101 01100001 01101110

*And its binary code of course, because I want ya'll to figure it out*

^ ^  
● w ●


	6. Day 2

~(3rd P.O.V)~

The next day came by after yesterday, the sun shines down to make a beautiful sight with the colors slowly changing from violet to bright yellow telling its children to 'Wake up, its a new day.'

Sean slowly opening his eyes, and was greeted by light shining through his window, blinked a few times and stretched as he yawned. "Let's go to school, and learn something new. I hope it's better than yesterday." He growns tirely when he forced his fragile body and do his tired routine in the morning. He finished his morning day and gotten into his clothing and went downstairs for his breakfast.

~(Jack's P.O.V)~

As I was eating my breakfast, Anti and Sam came down growning tirely like zombies from the dead came to life. "Top of the morning to ya, Anti and Sam." Jack greeted them " 'morning Jack and Sam." Anti yawned. "Morning Guys...where's ma?" Sam exhales heavily and tirely. "Ma is still asleep, after her new job working hard and maybe had night shifts late," I explained to Sam, Sam nodded in understandable. After we ate, I decided that we should leave a note just to make sure she doesn't get too worried for us then we started walking to our schools.

~Meanwhile~

After Anti and me dropped Sam off, we are off to YouTube. As we entered people are scattered everywhere talking to their friends and whatnot, but the bad thing about it is that it's very, VeRy, VERY, VERY PACKED of people in the entrance waiting to go inside and I'm a very tolerant person that doesn't like to be in a crowd.....you could say I'm an introvert towards a lot of people like this. So I went inside being pushed, shoved, tripped, and worse of all....being stepped on. Until someone pulled me out that saved me, I looked up to see who saved me from the rechit crowd that's just becoming shit by other people....and the face of worry belong to Mark telling me "You ok Jack, it looks like you've been hurting inside the crowd, I know another way to wait other than being pushed around like those idiots, (Sorry for the people that I offended you or saying your rude or anything like that, just think that your nothing like those people who are rude and being a bully. That also means you are not involved in this story.) Follow me." As I was about to follow Mark, someone fell on the floor and it looked like it needs help. I go to the person to help them up and I think it's a man? I helped him up and he seemed to be wearing a mask, it looks tragically crack on the mask. "Are ye okay, bud?" I asked he replied with a shy voice "Yes, thank you for helping me back up..." "What's your name, my name is Sean but I prefer you calling me my nickname Jack." I wonder what's his name for a guy who is shy and wearing an awesome mask...wait is that even allowed here in public? "I'm Ryan...but call me Cry..." he answered, what an awesome name "Jack are you coming?" Mark is probably calling me to come maybe Cry can come with us inside instead of being pushed around, "Ye Merk, coming. Hey, you want ta come with us inside, my friend Mark said he knows another way inside." "Sure...I guess.."

(Mark's P.O.V)

I waited for Jack to catch up, maybe he got lost since it has so much turned on the left and right to here and there and almost everywhere. Until he showed up with somebody with him, it looks like he's starting to make more and more friends it seems. But that kid is wearing a mask, why are they wearing a mask in public? "Hey Mark, this is Cry apparently he also doesn't want to end up like me in the crowd so I wanted him to come with us so he can find a way inside." Jack said with his adorable childlike joyful smile, how can I say no to that "Sure Jack he can come with us, but on one condition Cry. You must NEVER EVER tell a soul about another way in which we showed you. Do you accept this rule, with no crossed fingers behind your back?" I gave him a concerned look waiting for an answer. "Yes I accept, cross my heart and hope to die." Cry answered it shyly but confidently for me to join in, "Alright it'll be dark in there, but if we stick together no one will get lost in the dark, it's a secret way inside." I gave them instructions on getting out since I have a glowstick in my hand I'll lead the way, luckily I know a way out. As I opened the door, I looked behind me and it seems that Cry is brave enough for this but as for Jack...he seems to be apprehensive about going through the dark abyss full of nothingness. I walked towards him asking "Jack you seemed to be unsettled about the room, is there something bothering you?" "O-oh it's nothing b-bothering me, nothing at all...heh...." Jack showed an awkward smile which I can probably tell he's afraid of the dark...man he's a poor sweet and adorable childlike man. "Cry do me a favor, I want you to lead the way I'll tell you where to go since I know the directions here and there. I have to help Jack out." I gave him the glowstick, and he gave me a nod 'yes'. So I think it's better if we all hold each other's hands, I told Cry and Jack we have to hold each other's hands so Cry can tell where he is going, and me telling him in the middle, and Jack can stay behind me while holding my hand.........  
...wait...  
ME AND JACK...HOLDING HANDS...THROUGH THE DARK...  
O//////_\\\\\\\\\\\O  
OH MY GOD  
"O-okay J-Jack umm, I know you're scared by that look a-and I know you don't want to go through, b-but I-I'm ok if y-you want to hold m-my hand just to let you know your fine and I-we can get to the other side safely..." "Okay I trust you, Mark, I want to hold your hand, but how do you know I'm scared of the dark?" Sean asked in curiosity, "I didn't know, maybe a lucky guess?" I looked to my left, seeing Cry next to the door barely showing his mouth and he's smirking at us, I ignored and I noticed that Jack's hand is in my hand...  
....Damnit...

(Jack's P.O.V)

I decided to hold Mark's hand and surprisingly I'm instantly melted into his warmth, I blushed a tiny bit and I looked over to Mark and his whole face was turned away from mine and I believed I could see his blush all over. I looked towards the dark empty room gulping down my saliva feeling shit-scared, as Mark took a step forward along with Cry in front of him we were being eaten alive in the darkness we went through I close my eyes while gripping to Mark's hand, then me hugging his whole arm tightly.

We finally made it out, it took us probably about like 2 minutes before school started and I opened my eyes slowly seeing the bright light struck my eyes knowing we're out of the dark, I looked at my arms and they're still holding on to Mark's arm like I'm hugging him I blushed madly same goes for Mark too once he looked at my arms. I let go of his arm and rubbed my arm as if I didn't see anything.

~Timeskip~

The school doors are open meaning school has started to go to your classrooms, It turns out we all had the same classrooms together, weird huh? Anyway once we arrived I saw my brother with someone next to him that looks like the one I saw that looked like Mark...could that be his brother? "Hey Mark, there's someone over there that looked like you, is that someone you know or one of your family members? Not to be rude." I asked when he look towards the direction where I'm looking at then answered, "Oh yeah, that's my brother." I nod in understanding.

~Sametime~

(Mark's P.O.V)

I didn't know my brother is here, and with that guy that is giggling and laughing, he looks like Jack, maybe it's his brother...I don't know...

~Sametime~  
...again...

(Dark's P.O.V)

"So Anti I found this funny to me though I don't know how people don't laugh at this one, maybe you'll laugh at this one." "Maybe I will lay the joke on me," Anti said waiting for the joke,  
"So Anti a few days ago I watched the movie 'Titanic' for the first time and when the iceberg came, I thought this in my mind that made me crack up laughing and you want to know what my thought is saying that makes me fall to the ground laughing so hard?" I ask in a part of the joke, "What is it you thought that made you laugh?" Anti playing along to know about the joke, I changed my voice to sound like the captain that is the Titanic "Titanic: "And I'm nominated all passengers for the Ice Bucket Challenge!!!" I answered.  
Anti was giggling at first, then he laughed hard...I can't believe that someone laughed and gets it and it's the person that is my friend across the street....and his laugh...it's cute to hear him laugh. Until in the corner of my eye is see my brother with two people next to him, the one that wears a mask that looks pretty damn cool, and the one who looks like Anti but more....weebish....?

(Anti's P.O.V)

I laughed so hard that I nearly fell off my chair, my god that was genius and funny, I looked at where Dark is looking at and my brother is in this classroom too along with Dark's brother and who is that guy with the mask, he looks like a boss wearing that.

~Lunchtime~

(Cry's P.O.V)

It was lunchtime as I was heading to the cafe, I was stopped by Jack's hand on my shoulder, "Hey we're gonna eat lunch at the cafe outside of the campus, wanna come with us." Well since I sit alone I guess I have nothing better to do in this cafeteria, "Sure I have nothing better to do anyways..." and we're off with the guys and two guys I don't know who they are.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(3rd P.O.V)

As the whole group goes inside the cafe, it started out to be awkward, until Jack steps in saying "Anyways...my name is Sean but I prefer people who call me Jack the one that looks like me is my brother Anti." Anti also steps up "Yes I'm Jack's brother well twin brother." The same goes for Mark too "I'm Mark, Jack's friend and also a twin brother to my brother Dark that is next to Anti." Dark came into the conversation "I'm a brother to Mark and a friend of Anti's." "Oh and the guy with the mask is also my friend too, his name is Cry he's a friend to Mark too," Jack said in an excited mood "Hi...I'm Cry..."

As they finished introducing to each other they talked and talked about what they do and say that they will be in the School Big House as they ate. When they finished eating they head back to the campus and finish their day.

They all headed home after school, thinking about the school event since it's gonna be a whole day so they have to sleep in early and hoped everything next week can be a start to a friendship.


	7. School Big House PART1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna have a lot of POV's in it so just a little heads up. OwO

'Welcome to YouTube Highschool!!!  
Where it's a place for people can be themselves, playing online games like PS, XBOX, NINTENDO, and etc. , become a publisher or a fan-fiction writer for people, become a gamer, challenger, baker, crafter, and more to show yourself to the whole world!!!'

(3rd P.O.V)

Today is an important day for everyone who attends schools, especially to the people who are going camping next week. Two families are getting ready for important education to parents, while the students can basically either go to one of the rooms that are empty make videos, play games with their friends or most will stay with their parents because....it's their reasons.

As Jack's family was driving to Sam's school, not wanting to go but it was all worth it because she has to see where Jack and Anti's school are...and because they'll have McDonald's after the School Big House. "We're here, now I want ya'll guys best behavior in Sam's school, that means BOTH of you boys NO CUSSING, NO TEENAGE TALK, AND DON'T BE A SMARTASS TO KIDS, ME, AND OTHER PEOPLE. This is not like your school and both of you should know that, so keep it to yourself." Their mother said with a strict voice as a warning. Anti and Jack both nodded and they need to respect the children in middle school,

but then again they cussed like it was no big of the deal...

(Jack's P.O.V)

As me and my family are inside the school building I looked to my right vision, all I ever focused on was the red-dyed floof hair, just like mines but in red color and not green. Until I suddenly knew the person who would dye their hair and have its hairstyle on the side facing its natural hair color black. 'Why is Mark here? Does he have a sibling that goes to this school here too, I mean it would make sense and why they would come to a middle school like this...I never realize how big this school is compared to mine.' I thought curiously and surprised as to why is Mark here, I'm not saying in a rude way of not wanting someone I know for like 2 days ago, it must be fate...I guess.

~Meanwhile~

After that looooong speech, I even almost falling asleep...and now we are meeting Sam's last teacher and then the best part will be worth it. Until I came across Mark with Dark and the boy that looks exactly the same age as Sam, could that be his little brother???

(Mark's P.O.V)

Welp, into the elementary school we go.  
For some reason, I felt something...  
...odd...  
Like this feeling inside me is, like tearing me apart from me.

...

I don't know whatever, but I and Dark, of course, have to come along to keep a watch with Tim.  
"After my school, we get to go to the greatest school there is I want to attend in the future!!!☆♡☆  
Tim said excited about my school, I mean it's adorable but it's kinda annoying to hear that every day if your living in my life.

~Meanwhile~

After that speech of boredom, I honestly don't care about but it's my brother's school, and I have to respect the teachers, but that doesn't mean Dark can do whatever he wants around this school ground. He can do what he does best in our school later.

Later on, we already met 6 teachers and finally onto the last teacher for his last period and after that, the next big shenanigan will happen in our school for the time being. Until when we are finished we were heading out until the most surprising moment happened we came across Jack and Anti, and I'm guessing the girl looked around like Tim's age is Sam that Tim always talked about when he comes home.

"Mark? Dark? What are you doing here? Not saying it in a rude way." Jack said surprisingly, "I was about to say the same thing, what are you doing here too?" I said.  
"Well my sister over here wanted to come here for us to check her school and our mother agreed to go to our school after this one." "Well, we came here similar to your reason too, Jack." "Hi, Sam!" "Hi, Tim!" "Well looks like Tim found his future girlfriend..." "hmm." "Well, what a coincidence."

...To be continued...

In part2

Bye~


End file.
